1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle chassis, more particularly to a detachable vehicle chassis of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional vehicle includes a front chassis part 1, a rear chassis part 2, and a seat 3 mounted on a post 103 that stands upright from the front chassis part 1. The front chassis part 1 has a rear edge formed with a first toothed portion 101 and a through-hole 102 formed in the first tooth portion 101. The rear chassis part 2 has a front edge formed with a second toothed portion 201, and a locking pin 202 mounted movably on the second toothed portion 201. When the front and rear chassis parts 1, 2 are brought into engagement with each other, the first toothed portion 101 meshes with the second toothed portion 201, and the locking pin 202 is registered with and extends into the through-hole 102 so as to interlock the front and rear chassis parts 1, 2.
The aforesaid vehicle is disadvantageous in that after the front and rear chassis parts 1, 2 are coupled together, the user is required to use the locking pin 202 to manually lock the front and rear chassis parts 1, 2, which is inconvenient to conduct. Moreover, alignment of the through-hole 102 with the locking pin 202 is also inconvenient.